


Je te laisserai des mots (I'll leave you words)

by slumber_in_the_abyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cheesy, Dancing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Waltzing, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumber_in_the_abyss/pseuds/slumber_in_the_abyss
Summary: Harry is having trouble dancing, Draco decides to help him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 55





	Je te laisserai des mots (I'll leave you words)

**Author's Note:**

> hii
> 
> enjoy ! (i hope)

Je te laisserai des mots

En dessous de ta porte

En dessous de la lune qui chante

Tout pres de la place ou tes pieds passent

Cache dans les trous de temps d'hiver

Et quand tu es seule pendant un instant

Embrasse moi

Quand tu voudras

Embrasse moi

Quand tu voudras

Embrasse moi

  
  


(English translation:)

I’ll leave you words

Underneath your door

Underneath the singing moon

Near the place where your feet pass by

Hidden in the holes of wintertime

And when you’re alone for a moment

Kiss me

Whenever you want

Kiss me

Whenever you want

Kiss me

Whenever you want

(Patrick Watson, 2010)

It was close to eleven pm, Hogwarts was engulfed by utter silence as the gentle snow descended gracefully. The Yule Ball was approaching…

“1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and …’

Harry furrowed his brows as he tried to correctly follow the dance movements Miss McGonagall thought them during their preparatory class for the Yule Ball. It wasn’t working out at all, he kept stepping over his feet and his hands were hovering in an awkward position. He still didn’t understand why it was compulsory for champions to open the ball with a dance. He was utterly horrible at it…

He heard the creaking of the doors and he looked up to see none other than his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

“Having trouble there, Potter?” the latter sneered, a mischievous grin playing on his lips as he approached Harry.

The boy who lived clicked his tongue, “If you’re here just to make fun of me, then leave” he retorted, clearly vexed.

“That’s not the way to talk to someone who you asked a favor from, now is it?” the slytherin asked rhetorically, with the same hint of mockery and bitterness.

‘Tsk’ the gryffindor thought ‘Why did I even bother asking him to help me in the first place? It was prone to end up like this…’

Draco held out a small piece of paper waving it to Harry’s face, in order to wake the latter from his muse. “Why did you not ask your annoying friends to help you?” he asked, amused at the other’s reaction.

“I did” Harry responded gritting his teeth “but Ron is as much of a disgrace as me in dancing. So it was of no use”.

Draco chuckled softly. “I guess that that’s a valid argument”, he whispered.

“Now”, he coughed, “let’s get this over with shall we?”.

Draco held out his hand, bowing slightly, and Harry took it. The blond led them to the center of the ballroom.

The slytherin guided Harry’s other hand to his waist and put his own on the latter’s shoulder. He then pulled the latter close, making the gryffindor flinch at the contact.

“Try to reciprocate what I do” Draco whispered. That was the only warning Harry got, as waltz music started playing and candles lightened above them.

They began swaying to the music, their hands leading the way around the dance hall. It was awkward at first because of Harry’s clumsy feet but he got soon used to it.

It was going fine until Draco attempted to spin Harry around, who stiffened at the touch.

“Oi relax”, Draco mumbled, “You look constipated…”

“I’m trying” Harry responded grumbling,

Harry then tried to turn Draco around like how the blond did, but failed miserably:

“The other way you dimwit!”

They continued to and fro, until Harry got the gist of it.

They were enveloped by the atmosphere, and they soon started losing track of time, dancing the night away. Draco sometimes taking the lead.

As the song slowly came to an end, their faces grew closer by the second. Harry stared at the Blond’s stormy grey eyes, and then looked down to his lips, he wondered how they would taste like and if they were as soft as they looked. It was definitely a strange thought, but Harry wasn’t in the right mindset to question it, as he absentmindedly set his lips on the latter's.

Draco stilled from shock looking at Harry with wide-eyes. The gryffindor was about to draw back when Draco leaned into the embrace, putting his arms around Harry’s shoulders. They kissed as a mistletoe lingered above them.

When separating from the kiss, Draco’s mischievous smirk returned,

“You’ll owe me on this one Potter, maybe I should have you bow down to me every time we run into each other” he whispered,

Harry laughed a little,

“In your dreams Malfoy.”

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any remarks don't hesitate!


End file.
